


Leash

by FujoshiForBrownies



Series: His Butler, Insufferable [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiForBrownies/pseuds/FujoshiForBrownies
Summary: Sebastian visits the pet store...





	Leash

Sebastian roamed the aisles, his crimson eyes glancing over the rows of  
supplies absently. Of all the things they could be doing right now, they  
were searching for a dog leash. Sebastian tried to hide his snort of  
disgust as he caught up with Ciel, who was pondering over two similar  
leashes. One was a dark red - why Ciel seemed to have an affinity for that  
color was beyond Sebastian - and the other was a slate blue, matching  
Pluto’s enthusiastic eyes perfectly.

Sebastian looked over the wall of pet toys and pet food when one particular  
item caught his eyes. It was a dark black leash, hooked at one end with a  
clasp to be attached to the dog’s collar. The demon was utterly transfixed  
as he ran one gloved hand over the fine, yet rough, material, his mind  
wandering despite his efforts to keep it in the present. Images clouded  
over his vision, and he coughed, hoping no one would notice him.

Claude looked down at the younger demon below him, reaching to brush away a  
stray lock of dark brown hair. The elder demon’s eyes narrowed with lust as  
one hand raised above his head, the leash in hand, held as if it was a  
whip. Sebastian yelped as he felt the whip hit his back, leaving a stinging  
red mark that quickly subsided into a dull ache.

“Sebastian, what do you think?” Ciel asked, startling the demon out of his  
musings and Sebastian turned to look at Ciel, immediately trying to flush  
the unwelcome thoughts and blush from his cheeks. Damn it, why was he so  
lusty? And in a pet store, of all places?

“H-how about the gray one, my lord?”

A passerby on the street would not have been caught the slight stutter in  
the demon’s voice, but Ciel heard it and reacted accordingly - with what  
may have been the most well placed action in his short life. Ciel promptly  
slapped the leash across his butler’s narrow back, thinking nothing of it  
when Sebastian jumped. Ciel smirked, his mind made up by now.

“Very well.” Ciel brushed away all tones of amusement from his voice as he  
turned to walk to the cash register, fully intent on buying the leash now  
that he had seen how effective it was at...other things.

Sebastian, however, was a mess. The simple strike had awakened his fantasy  
in full force, and he was having a hard time controlling himself so he  
didn’t delve into his vagary yet again. Ah, but again, Sebastian found it  
near impossible to. Everywhere he looked, something reminded him of the  
elder demon, and what made it the worst was the fact that Ciel knew nothing  
of it.

A...secret…

“We can't tell a soul about this..” Claude muttered as he stood to reopen  
the curtains, wincing as Alois’ voice cut through the welcome silence of  
the room, demanding Claude come to bathe him. The elder demon merely shook  
his head ruefully as he walked to the door. Pausing, Claude turned to  
regard the younger demon still resting on the bed, watching the elder of  
the two with disappointed eyes. Eyes that seemed to say ‘stay a while  
longer.’ Claude smiled and walked back. His master could wait for a moment.  
Bending down, Claude pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s forehead, willingly  
allowing himself to be pulled into the same fiery sin they had just engaged  
in.

This time, it wasn't Claude’s name Sebastian cried, but tears.


End file.
